


You Sunshine You Temptress

by goddess_julie



Series: Adore You [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: Mitch and Auston go on a date.  Freddie stays home.  Everyone gets off.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Series: Adore You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	You Sunshine You Temptress

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smutty, fluffy piece of life in my OT3. I am not making any assumptions on anyone mentioned herein. Just a fictional world that I'd like to live in and maybe be a neighbor to!
> 
> Thank you to those of you who are still following this series. Things do start to get a bit heavy in upcoming installments but for this one, we're still lovey and smutty. If you see any mistakes, please let me know. Thank you for the kudos, the bookmarks and the comments. I appreciate all of them and all of you.

There just isn’t enough time in the day or days in the week for Mitch to be able to get everything he wants to done and still have time for himself or his boyfriends. He loves that he has an internship that he’s enjoying and is being utilized for, a lot of guys in his field had found themselves interning for companies who just wanted extra bodies to do shit work that they didn’t want paid employees doing. Mitch, on the other hand, has been able to get valuable experience and be an active part of the team they assigned him to. He knows that if he keeps impressing the higher ups with his performance, he will have a guaranteed job offer at the end of the contract and that is a massive weight taken off of his shoulders.

On the other hand, though, he’s putting in so many hours and taking on as much responsibility as they’re willing to give him so that he can prove himself. He’s been told over and over that the partners admire his work ethic and contribution to the company, but he doesn’t want to take it for granted. He wants to secure a position and salary that will allow for him to start paying more towards their condo, towards their shared living. He’s lucky that both Auston and Freddie have well paying jobs that allow for Mitch to not be an equal partner in their financial state, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t bother him. He’s looking forward to being able to take care of Auston and Freddie as well as they take care of him.

During the work day, Mitch keeps his cell phone in his inside suit pocket. There isn’t an office policy about not having your phone with you, but he doesn’t like to play around on it as much as a few of the other interns do. The look of disapproval that he will sometimes see on the executives’ faces when they catch them on their phones repeatedly through the day has Mitch monitoring how much time he spends on his. He feels it vibrate and checks the time on his watch. It’s nearly 4pm, when he pulls the phone out of his pocket, he sees that the message is from Auston. 

“Date night tonight? Me + You?”

Mitch doesn’t even try to hide the grin on his face. His stomach flutters as he quickly types out his answer.

“Of course.”

The last hour of his day passes by quickly and thankfully Mitch isn’t given any further work to do that will keep him late. As he’s walking to the elevator, he dials Auston’s number.

“Hey babe,” Auston answers almost immediately. “You done?”

“Yeah, light day. “Want to meet at home and then go from there?”

“You go ahead. Go home and change, we’ll meet there. I’m okay in what I’m wearing and I have a bit more work to do.”

It’s not uncommon for Auston to also work late some nights, Mitch knows how hard he works and how quickly he’s been working up the corporate ladder at his company. “Where are we meeting?” He hears Auston pause for a moment and chuckle.

“Fuck, I can’t surprise you if I’m meeting you there. Hell, whatever. I was thinking we’d go to the Aquarium. It’s been forever since we’ve done a cheesy romantic date and thought…”

“Are you serious?” Mitch cuts him off, excited. “Yes I want to go to the fucking aquarium.”

“And then dinner after?” Auston says with a laugh.

“Yes, hell YES!!” They talk for a few more minutes until Auston tells Mitch he needs to get back to work so that they can meet at 7pm. 

By the time Mitch gets home he knows he’ll have enough time to have a quick shower and get ready before heading over to Ripley’s Aquarium. When he enters the apartment, Mitch is surprised to see Freddie laying on the couch watching TV as he plays around on his phone. It’s Wednesday night and Freddie generally has long standing plans with a few of his buddies at work to go axe throwing.

Mitch approaches Freddie who makes room for him to sit on the couch beside him. They share a lengthy kiss which has Mitch melting into Freddie’s strong chest and he finds himself being wrapped up in the other man’s arms. Freddie’s tongue licks deep into Mitch’s mouth as he sucks on his lower lip playfully. Their bodies melt together and everything outside of this kiss, their embrace starts to fade away.

They pull away only when they’re panting for breath and Mitch feels his cock start to throb, aching for attention. “Fuck Freddie,” Mitch gives a low growl as he begins to grind against Freddie’s thigh. “Why …why are you home?”

“Jason’s in laws are visiting so he can’t make it tonight. And Hutch has had the flu all week so we just cancelled for tonight.” Their lips linger in soft kisses between them. Mitch is stroking his fingers through Freddie’s hair as he nibbles lightly on his jaw as he speaks.

“Aus and I are going on a date tonight, you want to come with?” Mitch pulls back and licks his swollen lips. He watches Freddie’s eyes flicker down to his tongue and focus on his mouth hungrily. There is a moment of surprise when Freddie shakes his head.

“Not really,” Freddie admits honestly. “I can’t say I wasn’t relieved when they cancelled tonight. I’m pretty tired.”

Mitch pouts and noses at Freddie’s jaw. “Are you sure? We’re going to the aquarium. Super romantic.” He grins as Freddie begins to laugh fondly and press their mouths together.

“As much fun as that would be, I’m good tonight babe. You guys go out and have your date. I’m beat and was going to go to bed early tonight.”

Mitch has long since learned not to question when Freddie declines to join them. It’s not often that he does, but Mitch knows that Freddie likes his own time to be alone. He likes to recharge and just stay in with a book or a movie. Early in the relationship Mitch would have worried that he felt like he wasn’t included or wanted on their dates, that he’d done something wrong to make Freddie feel uncomfortable. But now he trusts the other man to let them know what he needs with open communication.

The clock on the wall tells Mitch that he doesn’t have time for a shower if he wants to meet Auston on time. Looking down at Freddie who is looking up at him with kiss swollen lips, messy hair and lidded eyes he can’t find it in himself to be sorry for that fact. He presses their mouth together in one last kiss and groans as he forces himself to pull away.

“God, I’m never going to go if you keep looking so fucking good,” Mitch whines. He gets up from his spot on the couch and gives Freddie a wide grin. “Okay. But if you change your mind, let us know. Call or text either of us and we’ll tell you where we are.”

Freddie agrees and gives Mitch his seal of approval on his outfit as he reappears out of their bedroom a short while later. Mitch is wearing a pair of black jeans and a long-sleeved Henley. He finishes the outfit with a pea coat and Freddie rolls off of the couch to stand up and walk Mitch to the door. They share a series of hungry kisses until Freddie reminds Mitch that he needs to get going and that he might as well take an uber since it’s so late.

“I’m telling Matty it’s your fault I’m late,” Mitch whines as he lets Freddie push him out the door. He whimpers at the devilish grin on Freddie’s lips.

“You can also tell him he can spank my ass later if he wants.”

Mitch isn’t sure but he’s pretty confident that Freddie has short circuited his brain. He’s only ten minutes late by the time he gets there which isn’t too bad since Auston is pulling up at the same time himself. They meet at the entrance to the aquarium and immediately Auston pulls Mitch into a lengthy kiss. Their mouths move together deliciously as Auston grips the back of Mitch’s head to tilt their mouths so that he can deepen the kiss. Mitch’s arms immediately wrap around Auston’s waist and pull him so that he can grind his erection against Auston’s thigh.

“Fuck,” Auston groans into Mitch’s mouth. “You’re hungry for it right now, what happened?” Auston isn’t complaining, but there is a heaviness in Mitch’s gaze and a desperation in his kiss. 

Mitch pulls away with a groan. He rests his forehead against Auston’s and exhales a shaky breath. “Fucking Freddie,” he whimpers at the memory. “He’s home tonight because they had to cancel and so fucking hot on the couch. Kissed me and god his thighs… I was rubbing up against him and…” At the sound of Auston’s laughter, Mitch whines. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“You’re so fucking easy for him,” Auston pulls Mitch into a tight hug and kisses his forehead. He spins them so they can walk inside and get their tickets. “Like, he was probably just laying there and you climbed on top of him.”

“He pulled me down,” Mitch gives a laugh with his whining. “And he’s like, just laying there right and I’m not going to NOT rub up against him! I’m not going to NOT let him kiss me until he’s almost got me coming in my pants.”

Mitch scoffs like he thinks Auston has lost his mind. Their eyes meet once Auston has the tickets and they both break into laughter. Once their tickets have been scanned, they head into the darkened tunnels to start their way through. 

“He didn’t want to come?” Auston’s fingers are tangled with Mitch’s where they are holding hands and he tugs him close. He watches Mitch shake his head.

“Nah, said he was tired. Wanted a night in. I told him he should come with us but he looked pretty beat.”

“Old man,” Auston teases as he causes Mitch to laugh.

“I told him if he changes his mind to call.”

They both know he won’t which makes them stand in front of one of the tanks to take a selfie of themselves to send to him. Auston is standing with Mitch against his chest and they’re grinning at the camera. Auston sends it to Freddie who sends his own picture back seconds later. He’s still on the couch and looks like he’s half asleep. His lips are parted just slightly and his eyes look heavy with sleep. 

“Fuck he’s so sexy,” Mitch whimpers against Auston’s throat. 

“A man could get a complex,” Auston’s voice is light and teasing. “You know, with the way you keep going on about how hot Freddie is and…”

“Don’t even get me started on you,” Mitch says with a low growl. His lip is curled in a snarl and he has pressed Auston against a wall and has bracketed him in between his arms. “We’ll be thrown out for indecent exposure. Gonna pull your cock out, suck you til you come down my throat and then jerk myself off on YOUR gorgeous fucking thighs.”

Auston visibly trembles at Mitch’s promise. Mitch leans in to press a deceptively light kiss to Auston’s mouth.

“So, lets have a fucking romantic aquarium date, go and get some fucking dinner and then we’ll go home and one of you can suffocate me with your thighs while the other jerks me off so I can come on your thighs.”

Mitch flashes Auston an innocent smile and blinks up at him before he pulls away and tugs Auston further down the path towards the wall of anemones. He looks back at Auston who is following behind him with a dazed expression on his face.

The aquarium is not as busy as they had expected, so it gives them time to linger at their favourite parts. Conversation is easy between them, talking about when hockey will be starting again and the league that they were going to be playing on again. Mitch let Auston know about a plan that Willy and Zach were devising for them all to go away together on a boy’s trip. 

The jellyfish wall is where Auston and Mitch spend the majority of their time. They take a seat against the wall and enjoy the lights that illuminate the iridescent jellyfish and alternate between talking and kissing. Mitch lets Auston pull him practically onto his lap, their fingers are tangled together in their clasped hands on Mitch’s thigh and when Auston is not whispering into Mitch’s ear, he’s pressed their swollen lips together in kisses that have Mitch feeling as though he’s floating.

“I love you so much, Mouse.” Auston tugs on Mitch’s earlobe with his teeth. “I don’t know how I got so lucky…”

Mitch can feel his cheeks heating up, a blush taking over his skin. He buries his face into Auston’s throat and kisses the skin under his jaw. “I love you,” he whispers. Their eyes lock and they relax in the moment, staring into each other’s eyes silently. So much is said in their gaze, in their silence that neither feel it necessary to put words to it.

“Excuse me,” a female voice asks tentatively, startling both Mitch and Auston. They jump slightly but don’t pull away as they turn to face a young woman who looks apologetic for interrupting their moment.

“Yes?” Mitch asks. He tightens his grip on Auston’s hand and smiles at the woman.

“Can you take a picture of us? I’m sorry to interrupt, but…” She nods over her shoulder to the little boy who is standing at the glass of the tank. He tilts his head down shyly when both Auston and Mitch look over at him. Mitch grins and nods as he lets go of Auston to stand up.

“Of course.” He takes their picture and waves at the little boy as his mother takes them further into the tunnel to the next exhibit. Instead of sitting back down with Auston, Mitch grabs his hand and pulls him close. They stand by the tank and take a series of pictures until they’re just laughing into each other’s mouths as they kiss messily. 

“Come on,” Auston giggles as he tugs Mitch through. I’m getting hungry and we’ve still got more to see.”

They manage to exit the gift shop without any purchases, with no help from Mitch who was ready to buy any and every stuffed animal he could get his hands on.

“How are you even an adult,” Auston pulls Mitch towards the exit and down the stairs. They make their way towards Union Station and decide to eat at E11even for dinner. Auston fires off a text to Freddie asking if he wants them to bring him home anything. They don’t receive an answer back and figure he’s already gone to bed and is asleep.

Conversation from earlier continues through dinner. Auston can’t keep his hands off of Mitch, they are touching constantly throughout the dinner whether it is their legs tangled under the table, their hands clasped on top of the table or Auston whispering and nibbling into Mitch’s ear playfully.

“Please tell me you’re going to take me home and fuck me,” Mitch moans as Auston lifts a spoon of crème brulee into his mouth and licks the spoon seductively.

“Of course babe,” Auston promises. His hand reaches under the table to cup Mitch’s groin. They both moan as he feels how hard Mitch is. “Gonna put you face down on our bed and drill you into the mattress.”

“What about Freddie?” Mitch isn’t at all embarrassed at how breathy his question is. Between Auston’s words and the way his hand is stroking him through his pants. “Oh god I’m going to come Matty.

Auston squeezes Mitch sharply before he removes his hand completely. He presses their mouths together in a steamy kiss and lets his tongue fuck lazily into Mitch’s mouth. “What about Freddie? If he’s in bed he’ll have a front row seat, maybe if he wakes up I’ll fuck his ass too. Fuck you both and then come all over both of you.”

“Is there anything else I can get you?” Their waitress smiles pleasantly at them as she approaches the table. Auston knows she hadn’t heard his promise but he still can feel Mitch tremble in his arms. He has a pink tint to his cheeks and Auston grins wolfishly at her.

“Just the bill please,” he asks. Her grin intensifies and she gives him a wink as she heads towards her station to get their bill together. When they’re alone, Auston nips at Mitch’s lips. “She knows exactly what we’re going to do tonight. She knows we’re leaving because I’m so fucking hot for you. That I can’t wait to get my cock in you.”

“Fuck Matty,” Mitch whines. He kisses Auston fiercely until he pulls away and stands up. “I’m going to go take a piss and calm down. I’ll meet you at the door. Fucking behave.”

“Never,” Auston promises with a grin.

While he is in the bathroom, Mitch takes a few moments to calm himself down. He splashes water on his face and takes a few deep breaths. He looks at himself in the mirror and grins at the reflection staring back at him. Mitch can see that his lips are swollen from Auston’s kisses, his cheek is slightly raw from where Auston’s scruff has rubbed against him and his pupils are dilated. That is not even taking into account the permanent blush that has taken over his cheeks and nose. 

They meet at the entrance to the restaurant, Auston waiting for Mitch with open arms and a brief kiss to his temple. “Okay, Mouse?”

Mitch nods as he burrows into Auston’s chest. “Let’s go home.”

Their car meets them outside and it’s quiet on the ride home. Auston has pulled Mitch into his arms and they’re relaxed against the back seats of their uber. Both men thank their driver and slowly make their way through the lobby of their condo towards the elevators that will bring them up to their floor. Mitch can feel Auston’s hungry gaze on the back of his head as he looks down at his shoes. He gives a quick look up and grins at the shameless leer that Auston has sent his way. 

“Okay?” Mitch asks with a knowing smirk. He licks his lips and lets his eyes wander down to Auston’s groin where he can see just the hint of a bulge in the loose pants.

Auston doesn’t respond, he only cups his erection in his hand and winks at his boyfriend. The response he gets is a filthy chuckle from Mitch.

“Oh yeah,” Mitch lets out a low groan. Auston has pinned him to the door and is thrusting seductively against his ass as he presses hot, wet kisses to the back of his neck and down his jaw from behind. The door is tricky to open with his mind elsewhere and his hands trembling, but Mitch finally gets it open and pushes in. Once they’ve both stepped in, it’s his turn to press Auston against the door. Mitch practically growls as he drops to his knees and undoes Auston’s pants. It is a matter of seconds before Mitch has Auston’s thick cock in his hand and he’s licking the tip before sliding it deep into his mouth and down his throat.

“Fucking hell,” Auston’s groan is low and throaty as he bangs his head back against the door behind him. One hand finds its way into Mitch’s hair to grasp his locks roughly while his other hand traces Mitch’s jaw gently. He gives a few tentative thrusts until Mitch looks up and their eyes meet. Mitch offers as much of a nod as he can and relaxes his throat and jaw which is all Auston needs to know he can start thrusting.

The feel of Auston in his throat has Mitch’s cock throbbing in a delicious painful pleasure. His hands are gripping Auston’s thighs tightly, the meat of his muscles filling both of Mitch’s wide hands. When Auston pulls away from Mitch, tugging his mouth from his cock it is met with a disappointed whine from Mitch.

“No babe… let me taste,” Mitch whimpers. “Come in my throat babe.”

“Wanna come in your ass,” Auston groans. He pulls Mitch to his feet and tugs him in against his chest. Auston’s hard cock presses into Mitch’s pants but he focuses on wiping the tears in his boyfriend’s eyes as he licks at Mitch’s wet, swollen lips. “Okay babe? Gonna take you to bed and fuck you.”

Mitch trembles against Auston’s chest and nods. “Yeah.” Their mouths meet in a hungry kiss, Auston leading Mitch backwards towards their bedroom as they slowly shed their clothes. They are near silent when they enter the bedroom, the only sound coming from Auston’s groans as he licks into Mitch’s mouth and the breathy pants that Mitch makes in return. The sound of their lips meeting and smacking between them feels louder than it is and Mitch can’t do anything except hold onto Auston and let him lead the kiss between them.

“Get on the bed,” Auston whispers into Mitch’s ear as they look down to see Freddie curled up on his side of the bed. On your knees. And spread em.”

Mitch scrambles onto the bed, not at all mindful of how much he’s jostling the bed. He presses his face into the pillow next to Freddie and arches his back so that his ass is high in the air. The muffled sound of his lustful moan echoes in the room as Auston follows him onto the bed and spreads his ass cheeks to expose his puckered hole.

It is sensory overload as Auston licks and sucks at the puckered skin, tonguing Mitch until he’s starting to loosen. Mitch is thrusting his ass against Auston’s face, biting the pillow that his hands have bunched up under his head.

He feels one finger breach his opening along side Auston’s tongue and Mitch practically jolts off of the bed as Auston rubs confidently against his prostate. It’s when the second finger slides in along side, scissoring and tugging on his rim that Mitch’s eyes fly open and he bellows. Mitch’s eyes land on Freddie’s gaze, his eyes open and watching his face with sleepy arousal.

“You are so beautiful when you have Auston’s tongue in your ass,” Freddie says with a low growl. His voice is raspy from sleep and he licks his lips with undisguised hunger. “Does it feel good?”

Once again, Mitch has tears in his eyes and he presses his face into the pillow to scream. Auston is stroking his prostate steadily and Mitch’s whole body is trembling in response to the stimulation. 

“Freddie,” Auston groans as he pulls his lips from Mitch’s swollen pucker. “Jerk him off. We’ll let him come before I fuck another orgasm out of him.”

Mitch nearly cries when he hears Freddie say “No.”

“No?” Auston looks confused and he rests a steadying hand on Mitch’s hip. “Shhhh babe, I’ve got you.”

“No. He can come untouched. I want to just watch you take him apart.” Freddie has shifted so that he’s resting his head on one hand while he kicks the covers from his body to show that he’s completely naked and stroking his own cock.

Auston leans over to press a kiss to Mitch’s back. His fingers have not stopped stroking Mitch’s hole and he grins at his lovers. “Fuck, yeah.”

More lube is added to the crack of Mitch’s ass, he can feel it sliding down to his balls and dropping onto the sheets below him. Once again, Auston has leaned down and is sucking and licking at Mitch’s hole as he thrusts three fingers in and out in rapid movements.

“How does it feel,” Freddie asks in a low voice. “God, it must feel so good, his fingers are so long and thick, fucking you.”

“Fuck…” Mitch moans and fucks back onto Auston’s fingers. “So good, his tongue is so fucking good.”

“Come for him baby,” Freddie coos. “You should see how good he looks, face all wet from where he’s eating your ass. Show him how good he is and come for him. Come for us.”

“Need…”

“What do you need babe,” Auston grunts as he presses against Mitch’s prostate in firm strokes. “You need my cock? You need Freddie’s cock in your mouth? His thighs suffocating you as he jerks off on you?” 

Mitch’s breathing is laboured and he can feel his cock pulsing, the orgasm that is bubbling inside of him has him practically begging for release. 

“What if he let you fuck those thighs? Ride them until you come all over them. And then you can lick it off and feed it to him.”

Auston meets Freddie’s eyes and they both grin.

“And then Auston will fuck your mouth, those fucking lips around his cock, your face slamming against his thighs until you can’t breathe.”

The visual along side Auston’s fingers has Mitch shouting into his pillow as his orgasm slams into him at full speed. His cock is heavy between his legs as he shoots into the mattress below until Freddie reaches in to collect thick ropes of his come on his fingers. Mitch feels Freddie’s fingers trace his lips as he spreads come all over them so that his mouth is tacky and wet. There are still tremors rocking his body as Auston flips him over and Mitch finds himself being kissed thoroughly by Freddie who is sucking the juices from his lips.

Mitch can’t even find it in himself to be offended that he’s laying in a pool of his own come. He’s sucking hungrily on Freddie’s tongue and vaguely feels Auston grab his legs and raise them over his shoulders.

He is breathless when Freddie finally pulls away, leaving soft kisses to his cheek as he chases the other man’s mouth. Freddie strokes the hair from Mitch’s forehead, smoothing out the wrinkles as he wipes the sweat there in gentle, soothing movements.

When he looks up, Mitch sees Auston hovering over him, a patient but sexually charged fire in his eyes. “Ready?” Auston asks through gritted teeth. When Mitch nods, Auston leans down to press their mouths together. “Love you, Mitchy.”

“Love you Matty,” Mitch responds airily. Mitch can feel his nerve endings still sparking under his skin and he holds his breath as Auston lines himself against Mitch’s opening. “Kiss me, Freddie.” Mitch asks, breathless. Freddie leans down and presses their mouths together in a deep kiss. As Mitch’s body relaxes into Freddie’s, Auston takes that moment to thrust his entire erection deep into Mitch’s body.

Auston’s loud groan echoes in the room and Mitch yells into Freddie’s mouth. His back is arched and Mitch feels Auston’s hands grip his hips roughly as he starts a demanding pace, pulling almost entirely out of his body before slamming back in. This time, Freddie reaches over to grab Mitch’s newly returned erection and starts to stroke him in time with Auston’s demanding pace. Mitch is holding onto Freddie with one hand while the other is fisted in the sheets beneath him. He’s unable to move, completely at the mercy of Freddie and Auston as they expertly play his body until he’s riding the cusp of another orgasm.

The sting of Freddie’s teeth on Mitch’s lips as he bites his bottom lip playfully is what has Mitch’s back arching off of the bed and his orgasm washing over him. It is just as powerful as the first and his whole body locks down on Auston’s cock which is buried deep in Mitch. He’s milking Auston’s cock and before Auston can react, he’s coming deep inside of Mitch as he continues to thrust into his tight heat. The squelch of his come being fucked back into Mitch’s body offers more lubrication and Auston continues to thrust until he’s too sensitive and is forced to pull out with a hiss of discomfort.

Auston presses a messy kiss onto Mitch’s mouth as he collapses beside his boyfriend. They pull away and at the same time, look over at Freddie whose cock is hard and swollen. He’s leaking profusely at the tip and Auston pulls Mitch so that he’s spooned against Freddie’s chest.

Mitch raises his leg and whimpers as he feels more of the lube and Auston’s come slide out of his hole and down his thigh. “Fuck me Freddie, get yourself off inside of me.”

Freddie groans and slides closer. His cock slips through the mess on Mitch’s thigh and he groans into the smaller man’s ear. “Are you sure Mitchy?” He groans. Freddie wants it so bad, knows how good Mitch feels after he’s been fingered open and fucked by Auston, but doesn’t want it to be too much for the other man. 

“Please Freddie,” Mitch whimpers. He leans back just enough so that he can pull Freddie in for a hungry yet tired kiss. “Please, come in me. I want you to get off, I wanna be the one to get you off.”

“I’m not going to last long,” Freddie groans. The head of his cock catches on the swollen rim of Mitch’s asshole and he has to take a deep breath to calm himself. “God, please be sure.”

Mitch reaches back to grab Freddie’s cock and place it at his entrance. “Like this, fuck me like this. Wanna feel you in me.”

It is one long thrust for Freddie to be completely sheathed in Mitch’s body. He holds himself steady, pulling Mitch as tightly against his chest as he can as he shifts so that their bodies are at a perfect angle for him to start thrusting. Freddie watches Auston lean in to cover Mitch’s mouth with a hungry kiss as he begins to fuck Mitch with wild abandon. It takes about a dozen hard thrusts for Freddie to start coming. Between how tight Mitch still is and the wetness of Auston’s come and the lube he’d used, Freddie couldn’t hold back on his orgasm.

By the time Freddie slows down and shoots his last few loads into Mitch, the other man is limp against him. He looks down to see the sated smile on Mitch’s face and then up to see the love and admiration on Auston’s.

Freddie collapses onto the bed, a grin takes over his face as Mitch pulls his arm around him to snuggle into. He pulls Auston close so that they are all spooned together, legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other easily. Once he’s caught his breath, Freddie relaxes into the pillow beneath his head.

“You guys get that I was sleeping right? Like, you knowingly came in and started fucking while I was asleep beside you.”

“Why do you think we came in here!” Auston’s voice is sleepy. He doesn’t even open his eyes or wait for an answer because it’s a statement. “You’re welcome for fucking Mitch open so you could just slide right in and come in his ass.”

Before Freddie can answer, Mitch rolls over so that they’re chest to chest. Mitch slides one of his legs in between Freddie’s and leans in so that they are nose to nose. Freddie can’t stop the sleepy smile that covers his face at the grin on Mitch’s lips and the look in his eyes. 

“Hey,” Mitch whispers softly. His hand comes up to cup Freddie’s cheek and slowly move back so that he’s cradling the back of Freddie’s head. He scratches his scalp gently and presses their mouths together in a chaste kiss.

“Hi,” Freddie answers back. He deepens the kiss just enough that he can press shallow dips of his tongue into Mitch’s mouth. Their tongues battle playfully as Freddie pulls both men close so that they have Mitch sandwiched tightly between them.

With a sigh, Mitch pulls back so that he can speak. “Thank you for tonight, for letting Auston and I have our date.”

“I was tired, Mitchy.” Freddie grins. “You don’t have to thank me…”

“I know, but thank you anyways,” Mitch kisses Freddie’s mouth lightly. ‘And thank you for being here when we came home. Thank you for fucking me so sweetly. For coming inside of me and,” Mitch trails off as he presses a kiss which turns deep and hungry almost instantly into Freddie’s mouth. “Thank you for you.”

Auston is reaching over Mitch and kissing Freddie before he can respond. “We love you so much Freddie,” he says as he pulls away.

“So much,” Mitch mumbles against Freddie’s chest.

“Neither of you ever have to thank me,” Freddie whispers as they all settle back into their positions in the bed. “I love you both too much to ever stop.”

Mitch is snoring softly and Auston is close behind. Freddie offers both of his lovers a fond look as he settles in, touching at least part of both of their bodies. They should get up and change the sheets. They should get up and shower. But Freddie also knows it’s no use. Both Mitch and Auston are generally immobile after coming as hard as they did tonight, not to mention one of them will undoubtedly wake up in a few hours hard and ready for another round of sleepy, early morning sex. Freddie knows that it’s best to try and get a few more hours sleep until that happens, because as much as he enjoys his sleep, he’s never going to pass up the opportunity to fuck or be fucked by one of these men. Even watching the two of them together is better than getting a bit more sleep.

They’ve got three mirroring grins as Freddie finally succumbs to the sleep that is threatening. His body is still humming and he relaxes into the embrace of his lovers.

FINIS


End file.
